The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for feeding wild animals. Specifically it relates to a simple and novel apparatus for the feeding of squirrels.
Squirrels are known for their playfulness, appealing/comical appearance, and agility. As such, they can be entertaining visitors to a wildlife feeding station. Squirrels are also known for their attraction to and subsequent theft from and damage to feeders designed for birds. It is this aspect of their nature that makes them unwelcome guests to a wildlife feeding station. The present invention seeks to capitalize on the positive aspects and ameliorate the negative aspects of squirrel visitation to wildlife feeding stations.
Conventional feeders designed for squirrels are well known in the art. Such prior art devices consist of static corn cob holders, rotatable feeders that spin under the squirrel""s weight, and hoppers or housings into which food is placed. Such devices, though effective as feeders, have limited entertainment value. Basically, the observer of such a device is treated to the sight of a squirrel eating, perhaps in anthropomorphic settings (such as a squirrel-sized chair or bicycle) or performing a small task to acquire the food (raising a lid to retrieve food). With the rotating feeders, the action is generally limited to a short-lived rotation or swing until the animal balances itself.
Additionally, these conventional feeders are generally bulky and require a significant amount of shelf space for retail display and are, in some instances, composed of material easily damaged by the squirrel.
Consequently, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide longer-lived amusement and entertainment to spectators of the squirrel""s antics while they feed. This is accomplished by mounting the apparatus in such a way that the food unit dangles approximately 24-30 inches above the ground. When a squirrel leaps up and grasps the dangling food and xe2x80x9cridesxe2x80x9d the apparatus, the swinging, spinning and bouncing results in entertaining postures and reactions from the squirrels. The feeding squirrel is in effect, xe2x80x9cbungee jumpingxe2x80x9d.
An additional objective of the present invention is to provide a safe feeding apparatus to the squirrels. This is accomplished by a fabric tube encompassing the spring, preventing animal appendages from slipping between coils of the spring and resulting in a pinching injury. Additionally, the cable portion of the apparatus is sufficiently rigid as to prevent the apparatus from wrapping around the body of the feeding animal and causing injury.
An additional objective of the present invention is to lure the squirrels away from the feeders designed for birds. Although the present invention, like all squirrel feeders, will not stop the squirrels from feeding on birdfeeders, it will offer an opportunity to satiate the squirrel""s hunger with xe2x80x9csquirrel foodxe2x80x9d before the squirrel chooses the xe2x80x9cbird foodxe2x80x9d.
An additional objective of the present invention is to provide a product requiring a minimal amount of shelf space for retail operations. This is accomplished by the apparatus"" inherent flexibility, allowing it to be coiled and placed inside a relatively small package.
The description outlined above is considered to be illustrative only of the principles of the present invention and is in no way intended to limit the scope of any protection afforded the invention. This description is representative of only one embodiment of the invention that accomplishes all of the stated objectives.
In accordance with the present invention, a suspendable animal feeding apparatus that extends and retracts with the weight of the feeding animal creating the effect of a xe2x80x9cbungee-jumpingxe2x80x9d animal.
Objects and Advantages
Accordingly, besides the objects and advantages of the animal feeding apparatus described in my above patent, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
a) an extended period of entertainment due to the invention""s recoiling-action;
b) a novel period of entertainment due to the unexpected reaction of the feeding animal to the recoiling action;
c) a safe feeding apparatus with gentle recoiling action and potentially injurious parts covered;
d) a compactable design allowing for a compact package;
e) manufactured of weather-and squirrel-resistant materials.
Reference Numerals/Letters
A-overhead structure
B-present invention
C-typical food unit
D-typical animal
100-suspension means
101-locking device (cable tie)
102-chain
104-chain/spring connection
106-spring
108-safety shroud
110-spring/cable connection
111-ferrule
112-cable
113-ferrule
114-cable/eye-lag-screw connection
116-eye-lag-screw